Hobbledehoy
by teaworshipper
Summary: What if the person who fell into Suzaku's arms wasn't Euphie? AU, Crackfic, Yaoi, and Crossdressing
1. Hobbledehoy: Once

**Lelouch has strange tendencies…**

**Hobbledehoy - A clumsy or awkward youth**

Suzaku was walking out of the daunting building after his court-martial, in which he had obviously been found innocent. It was due to a terrorist's confession, but nonetheless at least he hadn't been wrongfully convicted. Just as he stepped out into the blinking sunlight, he heard a call from above. Looking up, he saw a girl falling from above. As an instant reflex he dropped his bag, holding his arms out to catch her. After the wave of shiny black hair subsided, he looked into the face of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had waist-length raven colored hair that was a deep contrast to her pale ivory skin, topped with gorgeous violet eyes framed by long lashes. But the thing Suzaku found himself staring at the most was her lips. They were a light pink color, full and…._kissable._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think anybody would be down here." Her voice was deeper than most girls he'd met, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ah….well, I didn't think a lady would be coming down from above either…." He couldn't help but find himself blushing, his hand still planted on her waist. For a moment or two she looked confused but laughed it off. "Uh…is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually! You see, there are some very bad men following me, so I have to get away from them." She pointed upwards and Suzaku looked to see an 'escape rope' made from what looked like bedsheets.

"Huh…" She took his hand and led him away from the building, leaving him no choice but to follow. It's not like he minded accompanying a beautiful girl anyways.

**/**_once_**/**

"It appears we just missed Suzaku."

"Hmmm~" Lloyd hummed, "And we told him to wait here too. Oh well!" Looking around, Cecile suddenly spotted the young Knightmare pilot.

"Lloyd, there he is."

"Hmmm?" Lloyd looked blankly in the direction Cecile motioned to, "Ohh~ I see…is that a girl he's with?" Cecile looked again and there was indeed a girl walking besides Suzaku. A curtain of midnight black hair fell down her back and she wore a long, flowy dress. When she turned her head to look at the boy beside her as he laughed, Cecile could hardly see her glittering violet eyes. Blushing furiously, mostly from envy, the woman started the car to follow the pair.

**/**_once_**/**

After they'd walked a distance, the two ended up in a shopping district.

"What's your name, by the way?" Suzaku asked the girl.

"Uh…" she looked like she was thinking for a moment, "…Lulu!"

"Lulu? Ah, well it's nice to meet you. I'm—"

"Oh, please. You're a celebrity now! Suzaku Kururugi, right?" She turned to face him, and he sighed. That whole Zero incident really had made him better-known, although not much to his liking.

"The whole thing about you being chased was made up, wasn't it? There's nobody chasing you. Why?" She shrugged.

"I wanted to see the area. I was actually quite surprised when I arrived. Here, it's almost like I'm back at home."

"You came from the mainland?" She nodded, smiling.

"I was a student up until a week ago, when I had to come here. I'm supposed to attend a new school here, for more experience. At least, that's what my siblings say."

"Do you have any friends back there that you miss?"

"Friends? Oh, not really." She shrugged, as if waving it off. "I do miss my younger sister though, she's handicapped you see…but mostly I'm pretty cooped up so it's nice to be out for a while," she continued, grabbing his hand to drag him along again, "Now come on! I don't want to waste what little time I have!"

The day flew by, and Suzaku enjoyed every moment of it. They spent most of their time tossing jokes back and forth, making fun of stupid mannequins, and they even stopped to eat. It felt pleasant to have such a relaxing time after the commotion that had happened lately.

"So what's your family like—huh?" Looking to where Lulu was just one second before, he discovered she had disappeared. He searched around the small area and found her quickly, kneeling before a grey cat. Walking over to where she was, Lulu stood up and brought the cat into her arms. Smiling at him, she held out the cat for him. He smiled back and reached out to pet it, only to be met with a sharp pain in his finger. "Ow…"

"Do you hate cats?" She sat down on some nearby steps, carrying the cat with her.

"No, I actually like them a lot," Holding his hand out to the cat again, it hissed. "although it seems to be a one-sided love." Lulu gave him a look of understanding.

"Would you happen to have a first aid kit?"

"Oh, yeah." He reached into his bag and handed her the small kit he kept with him. Smiling a thank-you at him, she opened the kit. First she bandaged the cat bite he got, then turned her attention to the cause of that wound. He hadn't noticed before, but the cat seemed to have an injured leg. Soon after she finished with the cat's wound, it bounded off out of sight.

"Ah—well, there it goes." She turned to him, smiling playfully. "Have room for dessert?"

He nodded eagerly, so she told him to wait there. After a few minutes she returned with a box of candy, which she hid behind her back when he saw her. He raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "Close your eyes." He complied, waiting. A small object was pushed into his mouth, and a deliciously fruity taste filled his mouth. It was a kind of fruit-flavored chewy candy. Opening his eyes again, she held the box of Dots up for him to see.

They sat there for a while eating the Dots, they discussed other kinds of desserts, candy, and sweet things.

"I actually don't like pastries that much…" She frowned a little, "They're just too sweet for me."

"I'm fine with anything really. Have you ever tried Daifuku?" He asked her, and she shook her head.

"I haven't really had that much Japanese food, I haven't had that much foreign food at all to be honest. Back in Britannia…well, my family was very strict." Her face fell for just a moment, but she smiled again, "But I'd really like to try some now that I'm here!"

"Oh…well, perhaps we could do that later." Suzaku was surprised when she didn't use the term 'Eleven' like every other Britannian. It just made him feel that she was more special, and different.

"I'd like that!" She stood up and walked in front of him, to face him. "But for today, there's just one more place I would like you to take me."

"Wherever you'd like, my lady," He faked a bow as best he could while sitting. Lulu's face grew serious suddenly.

"Could you take me to the Shinjuku ghetto?"

**/**_once_**/**

Suzaku escorted Lulu to the ghetto, although still wary of the area. The area had calmed down after Clovis' massacre, but most of the residents that had dared to return were very hostile towards outsiders. That was probably also a result of the unfortunate annihilation. It probably wasn't a good thing to be here at the moment, but Suzaku didn't think he felt like denying a request at the moment so he took her there anyways.

"Hey, look at this old statue!" Both turned their attention to the voice, which turned out to be from a Britannian, probably a student. There were a few of them there, with a camera.

"Stupid Britannians!" Yeah, it was definitely a bad time to be here right now. A fight was stirring up between the two groups, one of the Japanese men knocking the camera away from the student's hand.

"My camera!" The boy whined. The fight was going to escalate if somebody didn't step in. Of course, in reality Suzaku knew it wouldn't be much of a fight. Probably just a beating. Handing his bag to Lulu, he took off towards the commotion.

"Please stop this, now!" He intervened.

"Eh? Who are you?" One of the Japanese raised an eyebrow at him. The man went to punch Suzaku, who dodged. To his misfortune, the sunglasses concealing his identity fell off his face due to the sudden movement.

"Hey, you're that Eleven…" One of the students recognized.

"Eleven my ass! You sold yourself out to those Britannian dogs, bastard!"

Lunging forward, the man went to attack Suzaku again, this time for a different reason. Grabbing the man's outstretched wrist, the pilot easily threw the man over his shoulder.

"I'm a trained fighter. Please, I'll ask you to stop this one more time." The man who attempted to hurt Suzaku went to resist, but one of the other men stopped him.

"Come on, it's not worth it." They turned to walk away, after throwing glares in Suzaku's direction.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked the students as he turned towards them.

"No…my camera…." The one boy whined. He looked down, feeling slightly conflicted at his actions.

"Hey, you're a honorary Britannian right? You're part of the army. So why didn't you just kill those bastards? Feeling some kind of connection with those stupid Eleve—" the student's words were interrupted by a loud slapping noise. Suzaku snapped his head up, and saw that Lulu had proceeded forward and enforced a fierce slap to the one boy.

"I will tolerate no further insults towards this man!"

The boys glared at the two of them for a moment, then gathered their things and retreated. But just as one commotion ended, they heard another start up. There was a loud explosion, and what sounded like Knightmares. This time, it sounded more serious. A lot more serious. Suzaku heard a vehicle approaching, and when he turned towards it he saw Lloyd and Cecile.

"Lloyd-san! Cecile-san!" He ran up to the vehicle, Lulu close behind him.

"Suzaku-kun! Hurry, there's a fight breaking out between the Pureblood Factionists. We need to get somewhere safe, quickly!" Cecile called to him, holding the door open wide. Suzaku thought it over for a moment before shaking his head.

"I should go stop it."

"You can't, it's too dangerous!"

"It would be a good chance to test the Lancelot's new upgrades." Cecile and Lloyd looked at each other before the grey-haired scientist laughed.

"I like this one!"

Suzaku turned to Lulu, gathering his bag from her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She nodded, taking a step back.

**/**_once_**/**

"Stop this please!" In the middle of the fight, Suzaku heard Lulu call out. At first he was confused, but then saw her running towards the fight. _Oh, crap._

He quickly opened his shields, letting the bomb take its toll on them. He successfully managed to block Lulu from harm, and when it finally ended he looked down to her. She walked towards the center of the fight.

"I order you to stop this right now, in the name of Lelouch vi Britannia!" _Britannia?_

"W-what?" He heard one of the other pilots ask.

"B-but you're a…" Another pilot said, "…girl."

Suzaku could see Lelouch huff, before reaching up to his hair. She pulled off what was a—wig?

"I order you to stop this nonsense now!" She—no, wait, _he_—said.

Suzaku's jaw hit the floor, and it hurt. Lulu—Lelouch—was a…..

He passed out shortly after the realization hit him.

**I happened to be eating Dots when I was struck with this sudden idea that could be called a story under certain circumstances.**

**What say you, almighty readers? Shall I write another chapter, or no?**


	2. Hobbledehoy: Twice

_HOBBLEDEHOY_ / **twice**

* * *

**I've made a few changes to the story. First, Jeremiah wasn't the one who was picked on by Zero and had nothing to do with the incident besides being in the pureblood faction. Just assume the person who was picked on committed suicide. Second, Euphy was never born in this story, and Lelouch is Cornelia's closest sibling.**

* * *

Lelouch had been dragged back to the Britannian military base of Area 11 and forced to stand in front of his older sister Cornelia, still wearing a dress. She looked him up and down, sincerely surprised and strangely fascinated with her younger brother.

_To think he would go such distances to escape…_

It was true that while back in Britannia Lelouch had frequently snuck out of the palace during the night, often resulting in the re-disciplining of many guards. She knew that Lelouch didn't like being stuffed away in a building and forced to wait, but she certainly didn't expect him to dress up like a _girl_ and drop ten floors into the arms of any waiting man below.

When she'd gone to check in with the guards and they'd reported him missing, Cornelia had nearly had a heart attack. Upon discovering the 'escape rope', she had immediately sent out a search party. It should have been easy enough to find him, but she had to admit that when dressed as a girl he certainly did make a convincingly pretty one. Cornelia didn't know whether to be shocked at her brother's crossdressing or laugh at how good he looked.

"Don't ever do that again! You had us worried. Anything could have happened to you, you know that?" Lelouch sighed, obviously having heard this before.

"I won't, I won't. I just wanted to have a little fun, Cornelia. Besides, nothing happened to me. I'm standing right here in front of you."

"Fine then. But if you do it again I'll force you to do push-ups." Lelouch frowned deeply at that comment. "But for now, I'll just give you that warning."

"I suppose that means I can go now?" After a moment Cornelia nodded her okay, but just as he was walking out of the room she couldn't resist saying just one more thing.

"By the way, you look pretty." She called out to him, at which he huffed.

**/**_twice_**/**

Back in the hangar of the Lancelot, Cecile Croomy turned to her boss Lloyd Asplund.

"Did you know the whole time?" They both knew of course, that she was referring to the crossdressing prince, who happened to be the source of their problem right now. Well, _Lloyd's_ problem at least. The problem was the 'devicer', Suzaku Kururugi, was quite unconscious at the moment. They'd literally had to drag him out of the Knightmare frame and carry him back. Of course, Lloyd's problem was that he wanted Suzaku _in _the Lancelot right now—conscious—

"Mmhmm~!" But that didn't stop him from enjoying what had happened. What could possibly be more interesting than a crossdressing prince? Lloyd could only think of a few things, one of which involved excessive amounts of pudding. Cecile just sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until he wakes up then…" Lloyd gave a face partially between disappointed and puppy-dog eyes.

"Can't we just wake him up?"

"No, we can't! He needs to recover from…"

"But I have some water guns!"

"Water guns? You want to wake him up with a water gun!?"

"Mmhmm~!" But alas, much to Lloyd's disappointment, that would never happen. Well, at least not this time. Suzaku stirred, coming to.

"Suzaku-kun!" Cecile said, "Are you okay?" Suzaku sat up, looking dazed.

"Yeah…I-I just had the strangest dream—"

"—that Prince Lelouch vi Britannia dressed up like a girl and took you on a date?" Lloyd interrupted. The young pilot paled.

"Lloyd!" Cecile turned to punish said person for his social skills, or rather, lack thereof.

Suzaku swore he was going to faint again.

**/**_twice_**/**

Walking up to the overly-fancy building of the prestigious Ashford Academy, Suzaku still wondered how he could even get into such a school. He'd been attending the school for almost two weeks already, but he hardly fit in. Even though he was a honorary Britannian by law, most pureblood Britannian snobs (the kind that attended these kinds of schools) believed that _only_ pureblood Britannian snobs should go to their school. It was the racial superiority surrounding the whole country of Britannia.

Cecile had said it would be good for him to go to school and be around people his own age, but he wasn't so sure. When she had insisted, he'd known it was no good to argue. He really knew that she wanted him to socialize with people to get his mind off the new sub-Viceroy of Area 11. Yeah, guess who. Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. The crossdresser. Lloyd just _loved_ to tease him about that, and had even taken a picture on his phone to constantly shove in Suzaku's face. It was only when Cecile threatened Lloyd that he would stop.

The Lancelot pilot sighed, walking into his homeroom class and sitting. Hopefully he could just dive into his schoolwork and forget all about that. However, Suzaku's seat happened to be surrounded by the sub-Viceroy's squealing fangirls. Indeed, he was a very good-looking guy, but the only image that Suzaku's brain connected to the prince was in a dress with long, flowy hair. He wanted to bang his head on the desk when the image surfaced yet again.

"Attention, class!" the homeroom teacher announced, but was ignored by most of the students. Giving an early-morning annoyed look the teacher tried again, this time rapping on her podium with a ruler. The students finally acknowledged her, turning the right way in their desks to face her. The teacher gave a weak, satisfied smile. "Today we'll be inviting a new student into our class. Please give her your warmest welcome." The teacher motioned to the door, for the new student to come in.

Suzaku almost screamed.

In through the door waltzed none other than Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, dressed in the Ashford Academy girls' uniform, complete with swishy long hair and pink hairclips.

_How could he…_

"Hello, my name is Lulu Lamperouge. I hope we can get along," The words came out in that familiar feminine voice. He—she?—gave a cute wave.

_In such a short skirt…_

All the guys in the room immediately turned to one another, obviously to talk about how good-looking the new girl was. All the girls in the room were immediately talking about how cute she was; most of the comments were jealous. Oh, the things they didn't know….like how they'd just been talking about the same person a few minutes earlier.

"Hmmm, let's see…where do we have an open seat?"

_Pleasenotnexttome,pleasenotnexttome,pleasenotnexttome,please,please—_

"Suzaku Kururugi!" His head shot up.

"Yes, ma'am?" He didn't even bother to cover the dreadful tone in his voice.

"Lulu will be sitting next to you from now on. I also expect you to show her around the school later." Lelouch gave him another cute wave.

"Yes, ma'am…" Oh, the gods were just out to get him. He was sure of it.

**/**_twice_**/**

During class Suzaku had stared down at his book, avoiding looking up at all costs. When called on he would answer immediately, grateful to return to staring at words his mind didn't even register. He wanted to look at anything, _anything _but the boy—girl?—sitting in the desk next to his. It confused him to hell. Lelouch was a prince, which meant he was a boy, at least that's what Suzaku thought. He was a good-looking guy and he had many, many girls swooning over him. Yet he dressed up like a girl, called himself—herself?—Lulu, and the worst part was that he was a beautiful girl! Suzaku even found himself thinking about how nice his—her?—legs were a few times, only to feel sick afterwards. Well, he—she?—_did_ have nice legs. No, he/she was a HE!

When the bell finally rang, Suzaku wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. However, he was stopped by a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Would you mind showing me around?" It was that feminine voice. Suzaku froze up. This guy had to be the creepiest, messed-up person he'd ever met.

"Uh…s-sure…" Much to his reluctance, he had nothing better to do at the moment.

"Thank you!" Lulu—no, Lelouch—grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the classroom. Suzaku, although rather disinclined, ended up showing the new student around.

Lelouch/Lulu _acted_ like a girl. He looked like a girl. She looked stunning. That skirt was a little too short. He had nice legs. Suzaku wanted to stop thinking about it.

_Why does he dress up like a girl? How can he dress up like a girl? How can he stand that girl? Why does he act like a girl?_

Unless….

_Oh,_

NO

He was…he was…

And he was…

Oh,

_NO_

_And_ he was coming on to Suzaku. _And_ Suzaku thought he was attractive. No, Suzaku thought _he_ was attractive as a _she_. _Not_ as a he. Even though _he_ had gorgeous eyes, soft hair, and amazing legs.

"I heard that in this school, you have to join some kind of club."

"Uh…wha—yes."

"What kinds of clubs are there?"

"Mostly sports. Some art."

"Hmm…well, I'm not very good at sports." She'd been excused from P.E., for some 'medical condition' that Suzaku knew was called laziness. "What club are you in?"

"S-student council." He'd gotten in by mere chance. Chance, meaning the president happened to like him although that was mostly due to a certain cat liking to cause Suzaku pain.

"What's that like?" Before Suzaku could answer the question he heard Milly off in the distance, growing closer.

"Well…I think you're about to find out…" Lulu gave him a confused look before Milly tackled her.

"Hey, new girl!" Milly giggled.

"President….don't you think…"

"Joining a club?" Milly totally ignored Suzaku.

"Ah, well I was just…" Lulu started.

"Student council it is then!" The vivacious blonde exclaimed, leaving both Suzaku and Lulu slightly confused.

"Okay then…"

**/**_twice_**/**

While Suzaku was still having his gender identity issues, Milly dragged the both of them back to the student council clubhouse. Apparently she already had a whole party planned. When asked, she just said 'I like to be prepared!' with a small wink.

"I'm Shirley!"

"I—I'm Nina…"

"I'm Rivalz."

"It appears you already know Suzaku, so I'm Milly, queen of you all!" Suzaku stood in the midst of all this, confused at the turn of events. Now, not only was he in the same class as Lulu, he also sat right next to her in that class, and now she was also in the student council. He would have to spend _all day_ with her—him? Didn't he/she have better things to do? Like be sub-Viceroy? Like be a _prince_? Anything other than crossdressing?

"Start the initiation party!" Milly, 'queen of them all', announced.

"Now, there's no party without _this_ now is there?" Rivalz piped up, bringing out a bottle of cheap champagne.

"Rivalz! We can't! We're underage, and as members of the student council—!" Shirley attacked Rivalz, attempting to stop him from doing 'inappropriate' things.

"Suzaku, pass!" The blue-haired boy tossed the bottle to Suzaku, who caught it out of reflex. Before he knew it, Shirley was trying to grab at the bottle.

"Ah—wait—you…ackg!" The two hit the floor, still arguing over the bottle. Little did they know the cork had already started to wiggle its way out and was prepared to fly. A short popping sound announced its departure from the bottle, stopping the argument. They looked in the direction that the bottle pointed, which was unluckily towards none other than Lulu. She managed to dodge the cork, but soon the champagne also flew out of the bottle now that there was nothing to stop it.

Let's just say Suzaku suddenly got a very bad image in his mind. And if Lulu really were a girl, it would be perfectly normal.

A few minutes later, Milly and Shirley had the champagne-drenched uniform in the washing machine and Lulu was in the shower.

"Suzaku, go get some clothes for Lulu."

"What?"

"…Unless you want her running around naked, pervert," Milly gave him a face.

"Oh, right." And Suzaku didn't want _him_ running around naked. At the thought, he immediately went to get some clothes. He returned with some of his casual clothes, and he suddenly wondered how _Lulu _was going to cover up her real identity when dressed in clothes of the right gender. He knocked on the door to the bathroom. "It's me, Suzaku. I have some clothes for you to wear…"

Upon entering the bathroom, Suzaku saw the solution to that problem on the floor. He was very disturbed to see that Lulu wore a frilly lace brassiere and matching panties. Where did he even _get_ those without rousing suspicion? Suzaku didn't even want to know. He sincerely wished that most of his questions would never, ever be answered. He just wanted to get in and out of that bathroom as quickly as he could.

"Suzaku..." It wasn't the feminine voice, and to be honest it was strange to hear a non-feminine voice from Lelouch. Suzaku forced himself to look in the other boy's direction. Lelouch was peeking out the shower curtain, giving Suzaku a strange look he could only decipher as questioning. He wasn't wearing the hair extensions, and they were discarded on the floor along with the disturbingly feminine undergarments. Lelouch was still incredibly gorgeous, even for a guy, and it bothered Suzaku more. How can somebody look amazingly good as both genders? Even Suzaku couldn't help but notice how amazingly slim his figure looked behind the thin shower curtain. For a brief moment he thought it might not be that bad for him to be running around naked, but that thought was shot out of his head as quickly as he could get it out.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Lelouch asked him, giving a concerned face. Suzaku sighed.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know…you just seem…" Lelouch paused. "…like you don't like me…"

"I'm not that mean. You just…" It was Suzaku's turn to pause. "…confuse me."

Lelouch gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, you know. It's not like I knew you'd be at this school." Lelouch shrugged. "I never meant to pick on you or anything."

"Oh. But…can I ask why?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean _that_." Suzaku waited a moment before nodding. The black-haired boy smiled at him and winked, "'Cause I look good."

Suzaku gave him a confused look, "I just don't understand you."

"You're not supposed to," He said with a laugh.

**/**_twice_**/**

Cornelia had looked _everywhere_. She'd looked in his room. She'd looked in her room. She'd looked in all the bathrooms, the kitchen, the laundry room, the dining room, the living room, and after that she'd sent other people to find him. When they couldn't find him either, she started to panic. Lelouch was _nowhere_ to be found.

"_Lelouch will be sent as sub-Viceroy to Area 11 to teach him how to be mature and responsible as a member of the Britannian Imperial family."_

Schneizel had told her not to worry, and that everything would work out fine. She'd agreed that it would be a good idea, plus she wanted to be closer to her younger brother, but now she wondered if Lelouch would ever learn. How he'd escaped this time baffled even her; there were guards everywhere. There were also people everywhere, but he'd managed to disappear without a trace. She didn't dare tell anyone that he might be dressed as a girl, as that would ruin the respectable reputation he was _supposed_ to be building up, but at this point she was starting to wonder if it was worth it to keep it a secret. It was really starting to become a problem.

She sat in her office, wishing Lelouch would just accept his responsibility. It's not as if she didn't have enough on her shoulders already; she didn't have time to be babysitting him too. Sighing, she suddenly sympathized with all those guards and maids back in Britannia who had to watch over him. He was really hopeless, even though quite talented in strategy. If he stopped being so irresponsible he could be a powerful ally to Britannia. But, as Cornelia already knew, that was useless.

Resting her head in her hands, she listened as the clock on the wall ticked by the minutes. She tapped her foot in time to the electronic ticks. Then she heard something else. Something that sounded like…footsteps; footsteps creeping past her office…

"Lelouch!" She bolted out of her seat, fully prepared to give the boy a piece of her mind. However, what she saw when she got out the door was not a boy. It was a girl; a very, very pretty girl. A very pretty girl with midnight black hair and violet eyes, just like her brother. No, it _was_ her brother. Looking him up and down, she saw that he was wearing some sort of fancy school uniform. A girl's uniform, with a very, very short skirt.

"Lelouch!" This time she said it, her temper was almost boiling over.

"Oh, h-hello, Cornelia-nee-sama…."

"Where have you been all day?!"

"Well…"

"Why are you dressed like that?!"

"Huh…"

"I was worried sick!"

"Yeah…"

"This is the last time, Lelouch! Do I have to lock you in here?"

"You did…"

"Answer me!"

"If you'd let me…"

"Now!" With that, she dragged him into her office and forced him to sit down.

"Can't I at least change?"

"No. If you can go out in public dressed like _that_, you can sit here and answer my questions." Looking the outfit over again, and it must be said that this was much to Cornelia's astonishment and embarrassment, she noticed that Lelouch actually had very nice legs.

Sitting across from him at her desk, she prepared to start the interrogation.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh, well, you see…"

The door to her office suddenly burst open.

"Princess Cornelia!" A tall man with blue hair turned out to be the interruption. What he opened the door to was probably not what he had expected. Indeed, there sat Princess Cornelia, and across from her was…

"Prince Lelouch?" And he was wearing a very short skirt. The man instantly blushed upon his realization, stopping in his tracks.

"What is it, Gottwald?" Cornelia rose with an obvious look of annoyance on her face, and incase you don't know, that's a very frightening thing to encounter.

"Oh, um, that…" The flustered man took a deep breath to recover, straightening his posture, "T-there's terrorists attempting to attack from the Saitama ghetto."

"Good." Gottwald's face took on a confused look.

"Excuse me, your highness, did you just say 'good'?"

"Yes, I did. Now we can lure Zero out from whatever cave he's hiding in." She looked over to her younger brother, dressed in drag, "And you, Lelouch, are coming with me. But first, I will allow you the mercy to change out of that...inappropriate attire."

Lelouch nodded and stood up, swiftly exiting the room to change.

_Dear God, what is happening to my little brother?_

**/**_twice_**/**

Safely back in his own room, Lelouch dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Yes, C.C., it's me. It appears something very interesting has happened in Saitama…"

**I was actually going to write another chapter whether you wanted it or not. Raaape!**

**And by the way…this story is starting to develop a dangerously serious plot in my head…just a warning…but you're probably happy as long as there's a crossdressing Lulu, amirite?**

**Review if you like crossdressing princes.**

**(and if you want more of them)**


End file.
